


Fangs And Water

by Centurion_Titus



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centurion_Titus/pseuds/Centurion_Titus





	Fangs And Water

The tall man, wearing just a t-shirt and a rucksack despite the cold, stood staring at the dilapidated house. The wind howled and rattled the windows in their frames. Stepping ever closer to the house, Glint Kraken called out to the woman he knew was in there, “Viper! Come out now and it will be easy.” There was no reply. Kraken continued the slow walk to the house, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He called out again, but yet again there was no reply. There may have been no vocal reply, but Kraken was certain he had seen movement behind a window.

Sometimes, Kraken loved his job, other times he hated it and today he hated it. He had to take on a vampire and an unknown number of infected by himself all because the cleavers had got stuck in the snow. Jut his luck. Viper had been biting mortal women for weeks and it had taking that long to find her hide out. Most of the bitten had been treated in time, and the sensitive had convinced them nothing had happened, but at least two mortals had gone missing in Viper's hunting area. 

Snow continued to crunch under his feet as he approached the door. Kraken stopped for a minute to compose himself. He was about to enter the den of a vampire, a dangerous place indeed. Pulling a gun from the holster on his hip, Kraken readied himself to kick the door in.

It took two attempts, but the door eventually swung inwards. Kraken carefully walked in, his gun held ready to fire at a moments notice. Ever so slowly, Kraken began to check the room, it was clear and so was the room after that. The whole ground floor was clear, which only left the upstairs. Just before he went up, Kraken placed his rucksack just to one side of the stairs. The stairs creaked as Kraken made his way up them. 

Like downstairs, the first room he checked was empty. Waiting for minute, Kraken listened to the sounds of the house in an attempt to hear movement but all he heard was the wind outside. He made his way back out onto the landing and headed for the next door. Turning the handle as quietly as possible, he stepped in. 

The door swung shut behind him and just as he was about to turn and check behind where the door had been, a fist connected with the back of his head. He staggered forwards, dropping his gun. Another fist hit him again in the back of the head. Kraken's eyes were watering and there was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. The fist came again, but in the few seconds of respite, Kraken had managed to turn around was able to dodge the clumsy blow. 

His eyes still streaming, Kraken continued to edge backwards avoiding the blows the infected was swinging. Lucky for him, the infected woman didn't know how to fight and so the punches were easy to avoid. Eventually he felt the wall behind him and knew he had to fight back. The woman swung another blow, but this time Kraken was ready for it and stepped within her reach. He used his elbows and began to batter her face. 

The woman cried out in pain. Kraken was on the offensive, landing kicks and punches all over the infected woman. This would be an easy win. Kraken kicked her once more, sending her to the floor, she stared up at him through her red puffy eyes, the dried blood on her top highlighted in sun through the window. Kraken was about to leave her, where she was but she wasn't haven't any of it. She leapt up at him. Kraken caught her and threw here across the room. He reached down for his gun, he dropped right at the start. He turned and pointed it at her. 

“Don't do it, we can sort out the bite, but move an inch and I will shoot you dead.”

The infected woman seemed to hesitate for a moment but then charged at Kraken, who whispered, “Sorry.”, before pulling the trigger. Four gunshots were heard. The infected woman lay there, two bullet holes to the head, two to the chest. It was clean and quick.   
Kraken calmly reloaded his gun before heading out of the room and into the next. Like many before it was empty except for the broken furniture which filled the room. Once more stepping onto the landing, Kraken was greeted by the sight of two figures standing at the end of it. 

“You killed one of my new recruits.” spat Viper, venom dripping from her voice. “I don't like people killing them. You know what I do to them. I kill them slowly. I rip their limbs off one by one. The one you just killed was my favourite out of these two. Sorry hun.”

“You know,” Kraken calmly said, “All you two have to do is put onto these pairs of cuffs and come with me. It is as simple as that.”

Kraken throw two pairs of cuffs at the feet of Viper and the infected woman. Viper simply stared at them and gestured to the infected. The infected woman walked forwards and picked them up and then walked back towards Viper.

“You want me to wear these. It'll ruin my look. You see this silver of the cuffs will clash with my black boots. If I don't think they are stylish then my infected friend here won't either so you see it is a no.”

“You want to do this the hard way. I have taken down a vampire before and so one like you will be no problem at all. I might even make this more fun for myself.” Kraken holstered his gun and waited for Viper to move. 

Viper simply gestured and the infected charged at Kraken, who simply stood his ground but held up his hand. The infected woman began to dry out; the water was being pulled from her body. Just before the infected woman reached Kraken, she fell to the floor, a dried out husk. Kraken held the water in a ball in his hand. 

“You see Viper, you should always know who is going to hunt you and what their magic is. From this little demonstration, you would have guessed it is to with water. In a way, I am like Billy-Ray. He specialised in the earth area of elemental magic and I specialised in the water side. All it means is that I have greater control over water than a normal elemental. I can do more with it.”

Viper simply chuckled. “You think a bit of water can stop me. I am such much faster than you. I can hit you before you know it.” Then Viper was a blur, she went to run past Kraken, but ever ready Kraken summoned a wall of water. Viper crashed into. It was like hitting a brick wall. Viper fell to the floor, but quick as a flash she was back up. 

This time Viper walked forward slowly and lashed out with a fist, but Kraken was barely able to dodge it. She continued to rain blows at Kraken, who managed to dodge most of them, but a few connected. Fighting a vampire fist to fist was no easy feat. Kraken was on the back foot and soon a punch sent him down the stairs. He rolled down them and came to rest at the foot of them.

Viper leapt from the top and landed gently at the bottom. “Not so tough now are we. You can't beat me in a fist fight. I did try to tell you that. What's that?”

“I said, could you please stand slightly to your left please.”Kraken asked clutching his ribs.

“As you asked so nicely I will.” Viper stepped to her left. “This good?”

“Yes perfect.” Kraken lifted his right hand, his left one most likely broken. Water burst from the rucksack, Kraken had left. It encased Viper within a sphere. Kraken twisted his hand faster and faster causing the sphere to spin faster and faster. Viper's screams could be faintly heard as she was tossed around in the sphere. 

After a few minutes, Kraken broke the sphere. Viper fell to all fours, gasping for air. Viper struggled to her feet. “You think a little bit of water can stop me. Water?!” Viper took a step forwards and then coughed. She coughed again and again. She suddenly clutched her throat and began gasping for air.

“You see it wasn't any old water, it was salt water. We all know you are allergic to to it or well something else in it. But it kills you all the same.”

Viper continued to clutch her throat and choked for air, but soon she lay still. Kraken pulled himself onto his feet and stood by the dead vampire. He poked it with his foot. “Definitely dead.” he said out aloud. He limped to his bag, pulled out his phone and made a call to the cleavers, “Three bodies need cleaning up.” With the phone call done, he limped over to an armchair and collapsed into it to wait for the cleavers.


End file.
